Xtreme Diary
by Rhadeya
Summary: While in Prague, Xander keeps a diary...


**_April 15th (7pm)_**

Jeez, it's bloody cold here. Ivan and Ivan aren't real good at small talk (or any kinda talk for that matter) and Milan Sova is even worse. When he started getting shitty with me, I really had to restrain myself from ramming my fist into his sweaty little face! Got a few hours sleep and Sova will be back for me soon, reckons he's gonna get me in with Anarchy 99! Yeah right, what a fuckin joke! I'm amazed the stupid little bugger ain't got himself shot already! Still, we'll have to see what happens later….

  
_**April 16th (6am)**_

Fuck me, what a night! Only jus rolled in after a killer party. Sova took me into this real hip joint owned by Yorgi, the leader of Anarchy 99. As soon as he pointed out the guy I needed to see, I ditched the little dick-head and marched right on up into the heart of "Yorgi" territory. Man, the looks on their faces were classic, guns drawn as I tried to bluff my way in. Had to think fast as he tried to throw me out so I decided to play a few games of my own and drop Sova in the shit. Once they had him brought up, I showed them his police badge and they chucked him out, then they dropped their guard just a tad an I saw how to worm my way in. Seems I had luck on my side tonight an all, cos Kolya, Yorgi's little brother, happens to be a fan so it helped smooth my way in to make the car deal. The list scar-face gave me sucked so I changed it to somethin a bit more flashy and they bought it; hook, line an sinker. Yelena irritated me but something about her don't sit quite right, **must remember to get Gibbons to check that out later.** Once they agreed to the car deal, it was time to party. And fuck, does this guy know how to party! As soon as he gave the signal, a dozen or more gorgeous chicks came in and each chose a guy. This lush dark haired chick with the longest legs I ever seen came over to me and slid onto my lap! The things she was whispering in my ear don't need to go here as I don't think I'm ever gonna forget what she was offerin! 

After about half hour or so, Yorgi and his little bro decided it was time to play some drinkin games. Vodka was the poison of choice, obviously, and we started out with a simple game called "Chase the Jack" which turned interestin. The rules are fairly simple and I'm so gonna have to remember this one for home! Take a normal deck of playin cards and each player is given a card. Then they get a second card and so on until each of the four jacks is out of the deck. We had four players so it was a bit more interestin to see who got the jacks. The person who gets the first jack has to knock back a single shot of vodka. The person who gets the second has to knock back a double. The person who gets the third has to knock back a single shot and so does the person on their left. The person who gets the fourth and final jack has to knock back a double and so does the player on either side of em. We played several rounds of that one and then a really cool song by some German band came on so we got the girls dancing. As they danced, we carried on playin an Kolya decided to spice things up a bit. When ever ya got a jack, a bit of clothin had to come off. Now that was amusing! Reckon these guys must work out or somethin cos they're all pretty fit and muscled. Not sure if I'd wanna try takin em on at once. One at a time and I'd have no probs but if they all came at me at once, might be more difficult. 

Think we'd been playin bout an hour when Yorgi upped the stakes again. This time, 1 & 2 were still single and double shot but number 3 had to take a swig and 4 had to down a bottle of vodka. Damn, can Kolya drink man! Downed a whole bottle in 3 swigs, now that's impressive! After that, things kinda get a little fuzzy. Know I got a whole heap of info about the members of Anarchy 99, which scar-face will be happy bout. Weird thing is, I know I'm a reasonable dancer but some song are best left untouched…. and unfortunately we didn't leave them tonight! Must remember that if anyone ever asks me to dance the Macarena or the Time Warp ever again, I must tell em to fuck off! Yorgi seemed to do ok at em but me an Kolya ain't built to do them kinds of dances! Am so not gonna tell the guys about that when I get home! God, I need some sleep! Time for bed!

_**April 16th (8:30am)**_

Fuckin asshole! Only managed to get an hour's sleep when that little bastard Gibbons decided to "call" and find out how I was doin! I am so gonna kick his ass when I get home! Gave him the details I collected last night and then he tells me I'm fuckin stuck here for a few more days, all cos I changed that sucky list of cars he gave me! Still, if I have to stay here and get closer to Yorgi and his crew, I'm sure as hell gonna make sure I enjoy the parties that I know are gonna happen over the next few days. Right, enough writin, back to bed!


End file.
